


Well Finally

by DoctorWhereIsAdam



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: And now Stiles is freaking, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Night Stand, next morning, sort of, stiles and Derek got freaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhereIsAdam/pseuds/DoctorWhereIsAdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek finally had sex. But now it's the morning after and Stiles has no clue what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction. It's not really edited or beta read. So feel free to corrected anything wrong.  
> But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are appreciated and if you want me to write something feel free to submit a prompt to me.  
> Also, I just want to remind everyone that none of these characters are my own, blah blah blah, copyrighted elsewhere, yadda yadda, enjoy!

Stiles woke up with a start. 

He wasn't used to the feeling of a warm body next to him, much less was he used to their octopus arms wrapped around him. But that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy it any less. 

Derek roughly nuzzled into Stiles' neck at the interruption, pulling him in tighter, unconsciously trying to calm Stiles' pulse. 

It was at that moment the younger man realised that they were very much skin to skin all the way down to their toes and he for the life of his really couldn't remember how they got to this moment. He slowly extracted himself from Derek's tight embrace and started pacing across the room nervously picking at his lips with his nails before remembering with an indignant squark, that he was, in fact, still stark naked.  
It wasn't until after Stiles had finished putting yesterday's clothes that he remembered last night.

They had just finished a pack meeting and the others had all left when Stiles offered to help Derek clean up the loft a bit. It must have gotten too much for Derek to see Stiles bent over because when he came back up to turn around and talk to Derek, he felt lips on his and hands brushing over everything they could.  
Stiles blushed profusely at the memory and ran into the bathroom before Derek could wake up at the smell of Stiles' rekindled arousal.

The water coming out of the tap was cold on his face, but it was very much needed at the moment. 

How would Derek react when he woke up? He's gonna regret it and shut off, Stiles just knows it. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was losing his breath.

"Calm down there, Stiles. Just get out of here and we can go and pretend like this never happened." 

He couldn't understand, like of course he was bending over like that on purpose, he got his inspiration off of Legally Blonde. Turns out The Bend and Snap really works (test it out on your friends!) but he's never gotten any indication from his crush that he was even remotely interested in getting into Stiles pants before.  
And look, he's not complaining. Derek was everything Stiles imagined and more. The wonderful feeling of his thick cock and wandering hands were amplified by Derek's need to make sure Stiles enjoyed every moment.

Derek would be awake any second now and Stiles remembered that he had to grab his phone off the bedside table before he went anywhere. 

He decided that he had been in the bathroom for way too long and he decided that he didn't want Derek to waking up as he was leaving so it was now or never.

Derek had obviously moved after Stiles had gone because now the sheets were tangled around Derek's ankles and Stiles got the full, visual force of Derek's morning glory. A slow whine left his throat as he felt his dick thickening in his own pants. One of Derek's green eyes cracked open as he made grabby hands, "come back to bed, Stiles."

And who was Stiles to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment what you think and Kudos, thanks!  
> And because I can't for the life of me, get these moderation comments working, submit any prompts you want to me at my tumblr, lackadaisicallyandrogynous.tumblr.com !


End file.
